Thank You For Loving Me
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: One rainy day, Duo shows up at Relena's doorstep with BAD news. Is the Perfect Soldier really dead? and what is in the envelope that he left behind for Relena? 1XR


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I also don't own the song "Thank you for loving me" by: Bon Jovi.  
  
Thank You For Loving Me  
  
By: Jenn Lynne  
  
Pagun quietly walked into the golden blonde 18-year-old princess's bedroom. The Princess didn't notice him walk in; she was deep in thought, looking out her balcony doors at the rain. Held close to her chest was a teddy bear witch wore a red ribbon around its neck. Pagun walked up behind her and was about to speak when he peered into the glass at her reflection. He found that she was crying astonished he looked down at her shoulders, which were shaking uncontrollably. He looked again into the glass and stared at her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Relena, why are you crying?" He asked finally.  
  
She quickly wiped away her tears and turned to him. She placed the teddy bear carefully down on the nightstand facing the balcony doors. "I was just thinking," She paused, then she snapped back to reality, "Why are you here Pagun?" she said avoiding the question carefully.  
  
"You have a guest downstairs waiting for you Miss. Relena. One of the Gundam pilots I presume, I believe he said his name was----"  
  
"Heero!?" she looked at him an exited expression written on her face.  
  
"No, he said it was Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Oh!" she said looking at the ground sadly. "Why is he here at this time of night?"  
  
"I don't know Miss. Relena. But, what caught my attention about this young man was that I could have sworn he was crying under those heavy wet bangs of his." Pagun said.  
  
Relena looked up at Pagun, questioning him with her eyes. She then stepped around him and walked slowly out of the room. When she reached the stairs she could see Duo below looking up at her. He was wet from the rain, soaked to the bone. But, even from the top of the stairs she could tell that the wetness on his face wasn't rain, it was tears. 'What could get him so upset?' she thought slowly walking down stairs, she took her old friend in her arms. He sobbed into her robe then lifted his head as if to speak. He reached into his coat and pulled out a large envelope. He looked deep into her questioning eyes.  
  
"Here this is for you. Heero gave this to me a long time ago, with instructions to give it to you if-" he stuttered, "if anything ever happened to him." He said obviously trying not to cry. Relena was stunned. She took the envelope and looked at Duo. She had thousands of thoughts and pictures going through her mind in an instant all of Heero; she then began to cry.  
  
Then Duo spoke again slowly, his voice strained and hoarse "I knew were he was all the time, all the time you were looking for him." Letting the tears freely fall now, not holding back at all, he continued, "He was taking care of business after the war, making sure he left no loose ends." He sniffled then continued, "He has been staying with Hildi and I for the past few weeks, taking care of something he didn't want to say what. I followed him one day, I was curious, you know me." He tried to smile but failed, "I followed him to an old warehouse, were he met with a bunch of shady looking characters. One of them, I didn't see his face looked directly at Heero then pulled out a gun and shot him. I couldn't help him; I was unarmed and outnumbered. He fell to the ground not moving. I was hoping they would just leave him so I could get him to a hospital you know, maybe he would be okay! But, they knew better. They chained a large cement block to his feet and threw him in the  
river." Duo looked at the ground in sadness, "I jumped in the water, it was so cold, the current was too strong and I was pulled down stream. I fell unconscious some were along the way, when I awoke; I had been pulled from the water I was suffering from hypothermia. As soon as I was released from the hospital I got this to bring it to you. I am so sorry." He hugged her then turned around to leave, "I don't think you knew but, I don't think he loved anyone or anything as much as he loved you." And with that he walked out the door. Out into the rain and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Relena was shocked into silence, she let out a quick breath of air then fell to the ground in tears. She then slowly pulled herself to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She took the bear from the nightstand and sat with the envelope. She was almost afraid of what may be inside. She slowly let the contents of the package fall on her comforter. There was a CD, a letter and black velvet box. She decided to start with the letter.  
  
~My Dearest Relena,  
  
If you are reading this than I am gone. I want so badly to tell you how I feel about you but I'm not very good with words. So I found the perfect song to describe how I feel. It is also a thank you. Open the box after you listen to the song. I'm sorry I never gave you that in person. I Love You! I love you Relena, I hope you know that. Goodbye!  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Heero Yuy~  
  
Relena held the letter to her chest for a moment then looked at the CD. She put it in the CD player next to her bed and listened intently to the words. "A thank you? He said" she wondered aloud, then grew quiet as the first few notes rang in the almost silent room; the only other sounds were of the rain.  
  
~It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me and that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors and leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you are these five words tonight  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breath  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream until my dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
I cursed my heart if I would love those skies  
  
And if I tried to make believe, would you believe my lies  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breath  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
  
And it's your love to rescued me  
  
Lock the doors  
  
Leave the world out outside  
  
All I've got to give to you is these five words tonight  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breath  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly you gave me wings  
  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breath  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Oh! For loving me~  
  
She had given into her tears now as she slowly looked up from the hands which she had been crying in, 'He loved me' she thought 'All this time I loved him so much and I never knew.' She then opened the little black velvet box. Fear over-took her face as she stopped crying; in fact she had stopped blinking, and breathing. She reached into the box and pulled out the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. It was a one carrot diamond with a slender yet elegant gold band, engraved on the inside were the words, *Yours Forever*. Attached to the ring was a sting and at the end of the string was a small piece of paper. She read it.  
  
~Relena, I know I'm gone, but I still want to know! Would you have been my wife? And please answer out loud so my spirit will know at least if you loved me. And with this ring, you can prove to the world that I loved you.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Week's later Relena was still in morning. It hadn't stop raining since that night, 'It is as if' she thought, 'the heavens were morning too.' She figured when the heavens stop morning she would also. She sat on her bed, facing away from the balcony windows. Not wanting to see the rain. She still cried, as she hugged her teddy bear and stared at the ring on her finger. "I love you Heero!" she said aloud as she looked at the ceiling, more tears coming to her eyes as she saw his face there.  
  
Behind Relena a dark figure stood in the rain on her balcony, looking in on her. Protecting her. 'I wish I could dry those tears!' the shadowy figure thought. The figure then noticed the ring on her finger and gasped. "Could it be possible?" the figure thought allowed, mouth gaping open.  
  
Relena had a funny feeling, like she was being watched. She slowly, reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a gun. From underneath the bear you could see her turn off the safety and cock the gun. She took a deep breath then quickly spun around her bed and pointed the gun at the dark figure. The figure was shocked; she motioned for him to put his hands up. He did as was indicated. She walked next to the door and flicked the light switch.  
  
The light illuminated the small balcony and Relena's gun fell to the ground as she saw deep Prussian blue eyes penetrating her defenses. She never took her gaze away from his. He put his hands down and walked to the glass door, opening it slowly. She stared at him, never wanting to loose his gaze. He stood only a foot away from her staring intently into her eyes.  
  
Then she spoke, "Heero?" it was all she could muster. He nodded, that was the extent of his response. Her face softened. And she leapt forward and held him as close to her as she could. She had begun to get weak in the knees and only wanted to hold him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.  
  
His arms fascinated her; she wondered how they could be so strong and so gentle at the same time. He was soaked from head to toe, but she didn't care. They stood there for what seem like an eternity, simply enjoying being in each other's embrace.  
  
He then pulled her away from him, only slightly, only enough to put his lips to her ear. He whispered softly the words she had been waiting for him to say since she first met him, "I love you! My Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
She then moved him further from her, enough to look into his eyes. What she found there, was the most wonderful thing that she had ever seen, even more wonderful than his smile. He was crying. Tears of joy, falling freely from her eyes. She began to cry again also. She moved closer to him again, brushing her lips softly against his. As soon as she did he reacted. Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled her body closer to his making the kiss passionate. She almost gasped, closing her eyes more tightly. After the kiss had ended sweetly, they embraced each other again. That is until Relena noticed his shivering. She pulled away from him, locking their eyes together. She took his hands in hers and sat him on her bed.  
  
"Wait here!" She said softly.  
  
She got a pair of black pants a gray T-shirt and a towel, then headed back to the room. As she walked in Heero turned around to see her, she smiled. He stood and walked toward her, until he was about two feet away. She handed him the cloths and the towel and turned around. He giggled softly, but under his breath so Relena didn't hear him. He then took off his shirt and pants, wiping himself with the towel as he went he then put on the cloths she had given him leaving on his damp boxers. He then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Thank you!" he said into her ear as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you!" She said back. She felt his lips smile against her skin as she spoke. She turned to him, "How did you survive? Duo told me what happened."  
  
He turned from her gaze slightly and sat on the bed; she sat next to him looking intently at his face. "I had a friend on the inside of that group that murdered me." He laughed slightly, "He was the one who shot me, knowing that I would survive. And the chain that connected my feet to the block of cement had been partially cut through. When Duo entered the water I was still under but only for a few more moments. He quickly gave in to the cold and fell unconscious. I kept his head above the surface of the water so he wouldn't drown. I pulled him to the shore, then I ran, so that no one would see me. I went to my friend's house; he tended to my wounds. I then had to take care of that group; they called themselves, The Black Devils, or something like that. After that I went to see if Duo was all right. That was yesterday, I told him what had happened, and he told me he had given you," he pointed to her ring, "that." He smiled as he looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
She smiled, then laid him down on her bed and laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep there, and when she woke up in the morning, he was still there, asleep under her head. She lifted her head to the window to find that the heavens had stopped morning, as had she. He awoke and looked at her. She looked back at him and said, "I love you!"  
  
(I love reviews, so feel free) 


End file.
